Recueil d'Imagine Supernatural
by Petit Coconuts
Summary: Voici donc un recueil D'Imagine sur un de mes fandoms : Supernatural, c'est mon premier post donc je sais pas trop si ça va vous plaire, essayer quand même si vous avez envie! Désolée, je suis nulle en résumé.
1. Chapter 1

Tu te lèves doucement de ton lit, tu es encore chez Bobby. Tu ne sais pas si tu verras Lucifer aujourd'hui. Tu décides d'aller dans la salle de bain et te déshabilles. Avant d'entrer dans la baignoire, tu entends un sifflement appréciateur. Tu te retournes pour voir ton archange.  
Lucifer se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte et te scrute du regard, un sourire en coin. Tu ne prends pas la peine de te rhabiller mais enfile quand même une serviette autour de ta poitrine -plutôt normale- qui retombe à tes genoux et tu enroules tes bras autour de son cou. Tu caches d'abord ta tête dans son épaule un peu trop haute pour toi pour que tu puisses faire passer ce moment de gêne et tu l'embrasses en souriant. Tu l'entends rire après s'être décroché de tes lèvres. Tu lui fais un grand sourire, puis tu le pousses hors de la salle et ferme la porte à double tour. Tu soupires, laisse tomber ta serviette et entre dans la baignoire. Tu prends une douche (ff censure ce mot car c'est une insulte en anglais xD) rapide et t'habilles d'un short, d'un débardeur noir et d'une chemise verte. Tu attaches tes cheveux en une tresse sur le côté qui retombe lâchement sur ton épaule. Tes cheveux (h/c) sont magnifiques, comme d'habitude et tu en es fière. Tu te mets une touche de maquillage et scrute tes yeux (e/c). Tu souris finalement à ton reflet.

« (Y/N)! Ma chérie, veux-tu bien, s'il te plait, sortir de cette salle de bain si tu ne veux pas que je fasse appel à mon incroyable charisme et à mon incroyable grâce d'archange pour défoncer cette porte et te faire regretter de ne pas l'avoir ouverte en t'emmenant avec moi dans la Cage?  
\- Mais oui mon cœur, j'arrive ne t'inquiète pas. En plus, je ne pense pas que Bobby soit très heureux s'il voit que tu as défoncé sa porte.  
\- Oui mais sooooors! Je m'ennuie et je préfère embêter Sam quand tu es là !  
\- J'arrive, mon canard en sucre.  
\- Commence pas avec les surnoms sinon je vais finir par gagner.  
\- Comme d'habitude.  
\- Oui, comme d'habitude, car je gagne toujours. J'ai toujours raison.  
\- Fais attention à tes chevilles, mon cœur.  
\- Si tu veux mais en attendant tu n'es toujours pas sortie.  
\- J'arrive, j'aime être désirée.  
\- Peut être sauf que les deux grands singes qui te servent de frères de cœur vont dévorer le repas plus vite que Crowley boirais une bouteille d'Irish whisky. »

Tu ouvres précipitamment la porte de la salle de bains, pose un baiser sur les lèvres de l'Étoile Du Matin et dévales les escaliers à la vitesse grand V. Tu manques malheureusement une marche et termines de descendre les escaliers sur ton magnifique arrière-train qui avait séduit le deuxième archange de Dieu. Tu lâchais un gémissement de douleur avant d'entendre tous les habitants de la maison se précipiter vers toi. Tu te relèves mais remarque que ta cheville droite est légèrement rouge et gonflée. Tu essayes tout de même de ne rien laisser paraître et de tenter un pas avant de t'effondrer misérablement. Tu soupire... La chance et toi, ça fait le nombre total d'anges... Ouais, c'est beaucoup... Tu ne sais même pas combien... Castiel s'approche de toi avec le sourire tandis que Lucifer le menace de le transformer en pâtée pour chien de l'enfer si jamais il te faisait quoi que ce soit de nocif... Pas du tout protecteur ou jaloux... Tu souris en entendant Satan pester. Ton chéri d'amour t'aide finalement à te relever et à te poser sur une chaise. Tu soupires fortement en voyant la couleur que prend ta cheville.

« (Y/n), tu as besoin de quelque chose? Demande innocemment Castiel.  
-Je veux bien de la glace s'il te plaît Cas'.  
-Je t'apporte ça. »

Tu souris. Lucifer joue avec tes mèches rebelles qui se sont écartées de ta tresse. Tu souris et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres avant d'aller plus loin, tu te fais interrompre par l'aîné des Winchester :

« Roooh! Ça suffit! Pas le matin! On vient de se réveiller bordel... J'ai même pas encore pris mon café ça me dégoûte!  
-Ça ne semblait pas être dégoûté il y a deux jours avec cette nana brune... Répliqua Lucifer avec un sourire carnassier.  
-Gnagnagna... Franchement (Y/n)... Je t'adore mais tu aurais quand même pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre que lui comme petit-copain...  
-Qu'est ce que tu insinues stupide et sale petit cafard qui ne... »

Castiel coupa court le début d'engueulade en arrivant avec des cônes, une cuillère à soupe et et de la glace en pot.

« Voilà! Je t'ai rapporté ce que tu voulais! » Dit Castiel en faisant un grand sourire, ravi de t'aider et de faire baisser la tension de l'atmosphère.

Tu essayes une première fois de ne pas rire, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, en respirant le plus calmement possible. Tu finis par croiser le regard de Dean qui est rouge à force de se retenir et qui a les yeux larmoyants... Tu essaies une dernière fois de faire taire ton hilarité avant que celle-ci n'éclate sous le regard confus de Castiel... Dean finit par te rejoindre dans ton hilarité ainsi que Sam et l'Etoile du Matin. Tu mets cinq bonnes minutes à te calmer et quand tu recroises le sourire de Castiel, un sourire fend de nouveau ton visage en deux.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Demanda Castiel, en penchant sa tête sur le côté, habitude purement Castielienne.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas mon chou, c'est juste que je m'attendais pas à ce genre de glace mais c'est pas grave, on va quand même en manger. » Tu réponds en lui faisant un grand sourire et en menaçant d'un regard noir quiconque oserait dire le contraire.

Tu ouvres le premier pot et fais une première glace goût vanille que tu donnes au deuxième archange, tu en fais une pistache-chocolat pour Sam, une caramel beurre salé pour Bobby, une fraise pour Dean, une citron bleu pour Castiel (Meilleur parfum du monde élu par Petit Coconuts) et une citron-framboise pour toi. Tout le monde commence à déguster sa glace jusqu'à ce que Gabriel apparaisse, faisant sursauter toute la maisonnée sauf Castiel et Lucifer (ce dernier se jouant de la réaction des humains)

« Vous osez manger des glaces SANS moi? S'offusqua le Trickster.  
-Ooooh, pauvre petit chou! T'exclames-tu sarcastiquement avant de continuer, Allez, amène ton cul d'archange et assieds-toi avant que je ne te donne ta glace. »

Gabriel fait un grand sourire pendant que tu lui fais une glace Nutella-kinder bueno (ces deux parfums existes, je confirme, comme tout ceux dit précédemment). Une fois donné, tout le monde se remets à la dégustation sauf Lucifer. Celui-ci regarde sa glace en espérant que l'apocalypse lui tombe dessus. Tu fronces les sourcils puis Lucifer tire sa langue fendue. Tu ouvres tes yeux sous le rappel de cette particularité. Tu pouffes et sautilles jusque dans la cuisine en ignorant Sam qui te demande de te réassoir pour aller chercher une cuillère. Tu sautilles de nouveau des ta chaise, donnes la glace a Lucifer, reprends la tienne qui était dans sa main et t'installes sur ses genoux. Celui-ci semble bouder un peu pendant que Gabriel ricane avec Sam.

« Bah alors Luci, on ne sait pas manger sans cuillère? Eh bah, ça ferait tellement rire Michel s'il te voyait! Glissa Gabriel en se moquant.  
-Je te conseillerais d'arrêter Gabe si tu ne veux pas que je dévoile à toute l'assemblée quand est ce que tu as arrêté de porter une couche pour dormir. » Répondis Lucifer avec un sourire machiavélique en regardant le visage de son petit frère se décomposer.

Finalement, grâce à ta chute, il y eut des éclats de rire et de la glace! Tout est bien qui finit bien!

(Sauf Castiel qui finit par découvrir Sam et Gabriel s'embrassant et qui au lieu de partir, les observe, la tête penchée sur le côté en se demandant pourquoi Dean ne faut pas pareil avec lui)


	2. Chapter 2

_Bon, voici donc un des fameux petits blabla de l'auteur!_

 _Brefouille, j'espère que l'os va vous plaire et n'hésitez pas a laisser des reviews (je sais pas trop si j'en suis friande, je viens de commencer)_

 _bisous bisous!_

 _PS : Ma béta est Racoonims, allez checker ce qu'elle fait, c'est vraiment sympa!_

 **Patin a Glace**

Jack sourit, les fêtes de fins d'années étaient passées. Il en avait beaucoup parlé avec Sam. Il avait d'ailleurs apprit qu'à la nouvelle année, on pouvait embrasser la personne que l'on aimait. Quand le compte à rebours était tombé à 0, il avait vu Dean courir vers Castiel, Sam embrassait déjà Gabriel et Charlie regardait la scène avec Bobby. Lui, il s'était tourné vers Heidi. Heidi était une jeune fille des plus normales. Le seul truc qui la différenciait était qu'elle était une chasseuse. Elle avait 19 ans et était pétillante de joie même si elle savait que sa vie n'allait pas être rose. Elle avait -d'ailleurs- de long cheveux teint en rose. Elle avait aussi de jolis yeux noisette et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il se souvint avoir pris sont menton en coupe. Elle avait accroché ses bras autour de son coup. Ils s'étaient regardés l'espace de deux secondes puis s'étaient embrassés. Le baiser était doux et ses lèvres avaient un goût sucré. Il souriait et sa main droite allait se caler sur la hanche de la jeune fille. Il se détacha d'elle en souriant. Dans ses yeux, il y avait un nouvel éclat qu'il identifia comme de l'amour.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

TTTTTTTT

TTT

Un bruit d'une porte qui se referme fit sursauter Jack. Lui, les Winchesters et Heidi formaient la Team Free Will 2.0.

Heidi était arrivée quelques temps après Jack. En tout cas, ils étaient sur une affaire en se moment. Des loups-garous semblerait-il. Elle attrapa le bout des doigts de Jack. Celui ci enlaça les enlaça avec ceux de sa petite amie. Heidi se tourna vers lui, les yeux pétillant d'un éclat enfantin. Jack haussa un sourcil, l'encourageant à parler.

"Tu sais Jack, j'ai vu qu'il y avait un lac pas très loin et qu'il était gelé. Je sais que certaines personnes font du patin a glace donc je pensais que je pourrais te le faire découvrir. Lâcha prudemment Heidi, redoutant une réponse négative.

-Tu me propose d'aller glisser sur un lac gelé avec une monture en fer collée sur des chaussures que nous devrons utiliser contre de l'argent? Demanda Jack en penchant la tête.

-En... En quelques sortes oui, répondit la jeune fille, un sourire naissant de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi pas, cela semble être une bonne expérience."

Heidi eut un de ses sourires éclatant se Jack aimait tant. Heidi serra sa main et le guida vers un endroit où on pouvait louer des patins à glace.

Une fois fait, ils se dirigèrent vers le lac. Heidi laissa quand même un message par téléphone au reste de la troupe si jamais Tic et Tac (comme elle les appelle si affectueusement), Cas' et Gabe se demandaient où ils étaient passés. Une fois chaussés, Heidi posa un premier pied sur la glace, puis le deuxième. Elle failli tomber et Jack se précipita vers elle pour la rattraper.

Seulement, la glace, bah sa glisse... (NDA : La logique...)

Résultat, ils tombèrent et glissèrent sur cinq mètres avant de s'arrêter. Jack, étant au dessus d'Heidi en profita pour la regarder. Une fois qu'ils eurent finit de glisser (parce qu'ils glissaient toujours), il resta à califourchon au dessus d'elle pour continuer à l'admirer. Heidi sourit et finit par demander à Jack s'il pourrait se relever pour lui permettre de le faire aussi. La quête fut périlleuse et coûta de nombreux bleus et éclats de rire mais nos courageux chasseurs réussirent à surmonter cette étape. Finalement, ils passèrent tout l'après midi à patiner. Vers 17h, ils mirent leurs chaussures, allèrent rendre les patins puis allèrent s'installer sur un banc juste à côté du lac. Ils papotèrent pendant encore 2-3h, Jack se demandant comment les humains avaient eu l'idée d'inventer le patin a glace. Heidi se glissa finalement à côté de Jack puis l'embrassa du bout des lèvres en souriant.

"Comme c'est mignoooooon! Bon, c'est pas tout mais nous on vous attends pour manger!" Lança un Gabriel fier de son effet de surprise.

Heidi avait sursauté et Jack avait refermé ses bras protecteur de elle et la tenait contre lui, ses yeux passèrent au jaune-orange le temps d'un dixième de seconde avant d'identifier la "menace" comme inoffensive puisqu'ils connaissaient Gabe.

Jack se releva en premier et tendit sa main a Heidi, elle l'accepta avec plaisir et lui fit un petit sourire. Jack lui vola un petit baiser innocent pendant que Gabriel éclatait de rire en voyant les joues d'Heidi se colorer de rouge.

 _Fin_


End file.
